


The Eyes Have It

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Iruka Appreciation Week, M/M, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything you could ever want to know about Iruka can be found in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Iruka Appreciation Week on Tumblr Day 3: Strength

Long before they became friends, let alone lovers, Kakashi had always thought that Iruka's true strength could be found in his eyes.

At first it seemed strange to him; Iruka's eyes were the most expressive part of a very expressive face. His eyes on their own (never mind the rest of him) were one massive violation of nearly every shinobi Rule of Conduct. The man was a bundle of seething emotions, a fact that could be deadly in the field. And they were on a shared mission when it very nearly was.

But it was Iruka himself who had nearly died, not another member of the team. And that had surprised Kakashi enough for him to take a longer, closer look at the young man with the emotive eyes.

And he saw the intelligence there; the wit and the cleverness that made Iruka one of the finest trappers (and pranksters, let's be honest) in Konoha. He saw those eyes, that had been bland and deadened since they returned from their mission, light up and come alive again when the Sandaime agreed to Iruka's request to take up a teaching post at the Academy.

That had been years ago, and in that time he had seen anger, fear, joy, and disgust. Laughter in all its myriad varieties had danced in the brown depths and sorrow had, on occasion, weighed them down. There had been fear and defiance, frequent bouts of frustration and exasperation, and as many different types of love as it was possible to imagine. And yes, lust as well.

It had taken a long time, but Kakashi had finally realized the true strength of one man's emotions.

“What are you staring at?” Iruka asked, sounding irritated and a touch suspicious.

“Just getting lost in your eyes.”


End file.
